


I Don't...

by PinkFlower25



Category: Smosh
Genre: Acting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFlower25/pseuds/PinkFlower25
Summary: Courtney Miller was having a nice candlit dinner with her boyfriend when he pulled a box from his pocket."Will you marry me?"Those words changed her life forever.The Smosh crew also changed her life forever.Especially this one boy who joined in 2017, who she had been eyeing.But she didn't even know his name.





	1. Chapter 1

Courtney was pulling at her sleek, black dress slightly.  
Her boyfriend had told her to dress up, so she went "Emo Mode" as she called it.  
Her lips were a dark, wine red and outlined with black, and her dress was snug to her body until her knees, where in flowed out like a waterfall. The whole dress was black, except for the 'waterfall' at the bottom, which was a red ombre.

Looking in the mirror one final time, she softly clicked open the door and walked out.

 _She needed to break up with him_.

                           ************

Courtney had ordered a simple ceaser salad, and her boyfriend orderedsome potatoes.

"Brayden, I have something to tell you."

He laughed nervously.

"I do too"

"You go first!" She exclaimed.

 

He took a deep breath.

"Courtney Miller..."

He grabbed a box from inside his suit.

 _Oh no. No, NO_.

"Will you marry me?"

She stood there in shock, Even though she saw it from a mile away.

"Brayden... I came here to break up with you.."

She swore she could her his heart shatter in a million tiny pieces. His eyes lost the light in them and his smile faltered for a moment, until fully frowning.

"I'm.. Sorry, Brayden. You are wonderful, caring, and amazing, but it's not going to work out."

He left 25$ to pay for the meal. I didn't see him for weeks, or hear from him in Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter, Vine even.

It was in 2015 that she found a job to match her crappy CV.

Smosh.

Finding out it was a YouTube channel, she decided to watch it.

                                   *******

She was nervous, but ready. She had on a half tee and a jacket, along with some shorts and sneakers. Her regular but nice look. Snatching the keys from the key holder, she started her car automatically before going outside. The leather seats would burn her toosh off! Waiting about 5 minutes until getting in the car, she grabbed some water and some snacks for after. Just in case she wouldn't have time to go out to eat. Opening the car door and slamming it behind her, she drove off; a goofy grin on her face.

                               *******

 

Courtneys's heart was racing after the audition and her adrenaline was pumping for some reason. She took a few deep breaths to calm down,and she greeted a couple behind the scenes guys on the way back to her car.

 

It was a few days later that she got the email.

 

From: Ian Hecox

To: Courtney Miller

Subject: Smosh

Hey! We sent you this email because you, along with Shayne Topp, were accepted into Smosh! Your acting skills are on FLEEK and you have a lively sense of humor!

We wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely, the Smosh Group.

Almost jumping up and down in joy, she squealed.

She was joining Smosh!

 

                     

 


	2. That Mother's Day Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney records her first video; Mother's Day Rule, where she meets some of the crew.
> 
> ((Short chapter because I want to get to the FLUFF))

Courtney read over her script.

_So I'm playing some sister, a girl that thinks 'burning poop' is hot and I'm twerking. Sounds fun!_

_S_ ince her script was relatively easy, she decided to wander around the studio.

Walking around a bit, she heard chatter from another room.

"So, this new Shayne and Courtney, they good?"

A lower feminine voice piped up

"Can't tell. They haven't been in a video yet, but Courtney's in 'Mother's Day Rule'"

There was a second voice, more masculine, but not much lower than the feminine voice.

The feminine voice gave out a mixture between a laugh and a scoff.

"Shes pretty, to say the least."

She could her him shrug by the movement of clothing. Hearing footsteps coming towards her from the room, she quickly dashed a couple feet away, then hid in the crevice of the door and the wall, just wide enough to hide her if she sucked in her air.As they walked past a couple feet away, she could see from studying the channel, this was Sohinki and Mari.

And they were holding hands!

She almost let out a sharp breath of disbelief, until they stopped for a moment.

Mari spoke.

"Hear anything? I don't want anyone eavesdropping on us"

Sohinki shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing."

They were just around the corner until she heard skin against skin, and her eyes widened, a mixture of terror,disbelief,fear,happiness,and jealousy.

She crouched low and crouched away, keeping her hands close to the ground and staying to the side in case the floor boards creeped.

When she was in the break room, she let out a giggle.

Her ship... May or may not be coming true right before her eyes.

 

* * *

                       DAMIEN'S POV

Button mashing at this point, Damien lost yet another round against the 'Great and Amazing Shayne'.

Damien leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"You beat me good this time"

Shayne chuckled.

"This time?"

Damien glared at him and Shayne just smirked jokingly until the both burst out laughing.

"Whatever. this game is rigged any way."

Damien scoff-giggled

Shayne nodded knowingly.

"Definitely. It feels the prints on your fingers to find out who will win."

Damien back-handed his shoulder.

"Shut up." He said, with all seriousness, but the smiles that burst out gave him away

Shayne turned his body for a second, grabbed some water and poured it on his eyes.

"You made me cry, Damien" he said, sniffling.

Damien scoffed jokingly, but giggled again.

"Whatever"

Putting down the controller, he went to bed after checking the time.

11:45 PM.

Thinking about what he thought every night about joining Smosh, he smiled contentedly.

He was going to join Smosh one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know this was short but I'm impatient and want to get to them meeting, so I'll maybe get them to meet in chapter 3, or maybe they will just hear of eachother. Who knows?


	3. SERIOUSLY SUPER STUPID SLEEPOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien records his first video- in which he meets Courtney.
> 
> EDIT::  
> I posted this on accident, instead of pressing save. It's only half done, so I would suggest not reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this too early on accident, so I'd appreciate if you didn't read it yet :)

Courtney was asking Matt what they were doing today.

Matt chuckled.

"We're using the youngster in Seriously Super Stupid Sleepover, and doing an egg roulette and accent impressions."

Courtney smiled in what one could mistake for just being genuine, but she was smiling with joy.

'The youngster', since Courtney didn't know his name, she and most of the people in the office referred to him as that.

He was actually an actor, and... A beautiful one at that. His eyes were a beautiful honey brown, and his chestnut hair was combed up.

He also always had this ridiculous smirk, which almost made Courtney's knees melt.

"Lost in thought, Court?" Matt questioned, smiling mischievously.

Courtney nodded. Hearing footsteps walk into the recording room, she turned.

Looking at the person coming through, her knees almost collapsed, and she jerked down quickly until regaining her composure and standing up straight.

After her little 'fall', she attempted to act goofy and loose.

"Hey there youngster! Um, word a-a-around the office, your the youngster a-and a good one at that!"

She cursed silently, but he just chuckled warmly.

"Nice to meet you Courtney, my name's Damien"

She sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you saw through my attempts to learn your name.... Damien"

Saying his name made her legs weak.

He smiled crookedly, and started again.

"I only know your name because I've been watching for- Not to sound creepy- a little over 2 years."

Her face turned a night crimson.

"R-Really?"

He nodded,whilst smirking. Or smiling. She couldn't tell.

She was about to say something else, no doubt something embarrassing, until Matt called out.

"Enough flirting you two, get on set!"

Courtney face turned deep red, while Siena also truned a lighter shade of red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT A LONG CHAPTER!  
> I was so excited for this chapter and sort of already knew what to write.
> 
> I was thinking of doing updates every Monday/Thursday, or every Friday and longer chapters.  
> If anyone reads this, tell me in the comments which one I should do!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, but I've been writing for years so I hope it's what y'all are looking for! I want to add (also) that in later chapters there will be suggestive smut, but no descriptive smut because it just doesn't feel right with real people.  
> Have a good day y'all, and sorry from all of Canada!


End file.
